


Makoharu - Ghost

by koneko_nii



Category: Free!, Video - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneko_nii/pseuds/koneko_nii
Summary: I hope you like this! It is a bit rushed and short but editing is hard. I really enjoyed making this!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalDarkEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalDarkEyes/gifts).



> I hope you like this! It is a bit rushed and short but editing is hard. I really enjoyed making this!


End file.
